Furry Comfort
by Lips-Like-Morphine666
Summary: Set in NewMoon When bella has a nightmare she goes to jacob and when they sing to each other and say their felling what will happen.*B/J*ONESHOT Disclaimer:I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS USED MUCH TO MY DISMAY JUST EDITED! i hope its easier to rea


I woke up with tears streaming down my face; I had another nightmare only this time it wasn't about Edward. It was about Jacobin the dream I was running through the woods near LaPush looking for Jacob who was hunting Victoria. I head a howl in the distance and speed up, but when I got there all I found was Jacob in human form curled up on the forest floor. I ran to him but he didn't move, I collapsed next to him and checked him pulse, nothing. The tears fell from my eyes both in the dream and in reality. That's when I woke up. I got up as fast as I could, considering it was dark and I tripped many times. I didn't even bother putting on new clothes; I just snuck out of the house in my pajamas and a jacket, and hopped into my truck. As my truck roared to life in the driveway I hoped it wouldn't wake Charlie, but even if it did I didn't care, I was leaving no matter what. The drive seemed endless now but I was eventually in LaPush. I rode to Jake's house and parked my car out front, cutting the engine as fast as I could so as not to wake Billy. I considered knocking on the front door, but thought better of it and went to the side of the house. When I got around to his window I peeked in to make sure he was there. When I saw him relief washed across my features. I banged on the window as hard as I could. I saw him stir and hit the glass again waking him up; he came to the window and moved the curtain to the side. When Jacob saw me there shivering now surprise hit his face, he opened the window "what are you doing here it's 3:00 in the morning?" he asked helping me through the window. "You've been crying." he said hugging me tightly._ He always did that, he always knew when I'd been crying without even seeing my face,_ I thought smiling."Jacob" I said so happy to see him."Yes?" "I missed you". "I missed you too, but why were you crying he asked leading me to the bed. "Well I had a nightmare but it was about you Jake, in it Victoria...she-she killed you. I can't lose you Jake!" I almost shouted. "Bella it's alright you're not going to lose me" he spoke softly, kissing my head and rocking me. Jake pulled me into his lap and we sat there in the middle of his bed when he started to sing, "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide, and I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life" he finished off. At that moment I realized what I wanted, no, needed Jacob."I love you Jacob "I said looking up into his big brown eyes, "Do you mean it Bells?"Jake asked excited."Yes I really do" I said with a smile."Bella ask me something." he said leaning down to my face." anything" "ask me to kiss you." I looked at him for a moment and Jake must have thought that meant I said no, so I put my arm around his neck,"kiss me Jake" I said lovingly. Jake leaned down and kissed me softly. "So what does this mean?" he asked me as we parted. "Well I would like it to mean that we're a thing, I know I can't give you everything I'm still broken, butt…" I left off so he could finish. "Oh, Bella you know that's all I ever wanted!" Jake said taking my hands in his (which was like covering them with two large blankets). "I know and now you have it." I said quietly knowing he could still hear me. "It's not about that! I would wait for as long as it took you to realize." He said tightening his grip on my hands. "Oh Jake!"You're so sweet" I said throwing my arms around his neck. At that moment I started to sing." I had no choice, but to hear you, you stated your case time and again. I thought about it. You treat me like I'm a princess. I'm not used to liking that. You ask how my day was. You've already won me over in spite of me and don't be alarmed if I fall head of feet, and don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it; it's all your fault." I finished and looked at his face. "You're a good singer" he whispered, "So are you." "Really I think I sound like a leaf blower that just sucked up a howler monkey." Jake said smiling. "You have a howler monkey in your backyard?"I said smiling back. "Bella you're so insane" he said tackling me to the bed beneath us. He had started to tickle me now. I had to suppress most of my laughter so I didn't wake up Billy."Ja-Ja-Jacob stop that!"I said through laughs. "I don't think so Bells; I finally have you where I want you." Jacob said leaning down and kissing my neck. "Jake, Billy is right next door." I said hitting his arm. "Frankly Bells, I don't give damn." I had never heard Jacob talk like this but then again, when have I given him the chance to. "But what if he comes in and kicks me out? I can't leave now." I said meaning it; I couldn't leave, not now, probably not ever again. "Ok I don't wanna force you to do anything." He said sitting up on his knees. "Thanks."I do want to just not here, not now."I was hoping he didn't take any of this the wrong way. "I completely understand I know Billy is right next door and it probably be more romantic if he wasn't. "True" I had to laugh at that. I sat up with Jacob sitting on top of me, which was almost impossible. "So are going to stay here?"He asked moving so I could be more comfortable."Do you want me to?" I asked looking down."I don't ever want you to leave again." Jake said smiling. "Well I don't think that would work with Charlie but tonight would be ok."I smiled at him. Jake smiled back at me and touched my face gently, "so are you tired?" he asked."No no really," I said trying to hide a yawn. "oh Bells you're so cute" he said moving to my side and putting his arms around me. We lay there together, him just holding me and I was happy; for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was happy.


End file.
